Nellie
Backstory Nellie first joined the PAW Patrol when she helped save Oscar and Fauna. When Ryder, Bailey, and the pups went to go and visit Mr. and Mrs. Wingnut and spend the night, Oscar mistook Fauna's plush ostrich Frank for a real one and tried to follow it while Fauna was driving off at night to check on some nearby gophers. When she realized that Oscar had followed her, she tried to call Ryder and the pups, but the side of the cliff she was standing on broke loose, and she fell. Fortunately, she landed on a cliffside, but was trapped. Both she and her push toy fell down, and Oscar became spooked by the noise it made when breaking, and ran off. Fauna made another attempt to call Ryder, but she realized in horror that her pup tag came off when she hit the cliffside. And to make matters worse for her, the impact injured her left hind leg. She tried to yell for help, but she was too far away for anyone to hear her. Fortunately though, a female Border Collie pup was walking around, when she saw Oscar run by. She never saw any ostriches where she was before, so she decided to try and catch him. Knowing that she wasn't nearly as fast as an ostrich, she took a shortcut to catch him. When she caught up to him, she hopped onto his back. She then saw ostrich footprints (which were Oscar's own footprints) and got Oscar to follow them back to where they started. When they reached the spot, Nellie hopped off of Oscar and looked down the cliff, and saw Fauna. Fauna saw her and was relieved to at least see a pup. The pup introduced herself as Nellie, and she asked if Fauna needed help, which the Yorkie did. She told her every bit of her current problem. But then, there was more trouble. The cliff Fauna was on started to crack. Nellie realized that Fauna was in extreme danger, and she asked what she should do. Fauna told her to get the PAW Patrol, which Nellie agreed to do. She quickly hopped on Oscar and went back to where the PAW Patrol was. Once she reached them, she quickly got Ryder up, and told him about Fauna's situation. Soon, Ryder got the PAW Patrol ready, and got Skye, Marshall, and Aid, to go and save Fauna, with Nellie leading the way on a more proper animal. This time she rode Priscilla and showed that she knew how to ride animals with ease. When they reached Fauna, Skye used her harness to carry Fauna up first. Fauna didn't want to leave her Frank behind, but she knew her safety mattered first. Just as she was rescued, the cliff crack became more severe, and Frank was about to fall off. Nellie quickly asked Marshall if he has long bandages. Marshall gave her some, and she swiftly make shifted them into a lasso. And then, just as the cliffside gave way, she lassoed Frank and pulled it up to safety. Fauna happily hugged Frank. After Marshall and Aid checked her up and tended to her injuries (despite her not needing a cone collar), she thanked Nellie for saving her and her plush toy, and for practically saving Oscar as well. Nellie was happy to helped, and Ryder congratulated her for her quick thinking and knowledge on how to properly ride Oscar and Priscilla. Bailey even gives her credit for knowing how to ride a pony, and even an ostrich, which he claims is not easy. Afterward, Ryder officially announced the newest member of the PAW Patrol, and the team's new western pup, Nellie. After they celebrated, Nellie happily joined Ryder and the pups at their sleepover. And like Herbie and Fauna, she now lives with them at the Lookout, but often stays with Casey and Bailey. Later on, she and Mango trade places, and she lives with Casey and Bailey, while Mango visits every now and then, and takes her more suited residence with Farmer Yumi, helping out both her and Herbie. Personality Nellie is really adventurous and brave. She loves to ride horses and coral animals and makes sure that the animal is well cared for and happy, so nothing bad happens. Nellie loves to play coral the pups, which is a new game she made up. Like real Border Collies should be, she heavily sticks to a corralling task, and often helps Chase and Fauna when doing so. Nellie likes playing with Fauna in particular, because of her love for corralling animals, and because she played a huge role in rescuing her. She overall dislikes squid jerky, and commonly puffs her cheeks out and goes cross-eyed from the smell. Physical Appearance Nellie mostly has black fur but has some white fur as well. Her back and backside are black in fur. While her belly, the middle of her face, her muzzle, and the tip of her tail are white. She wears a tan collar around her neck with her pup tag on it. Her pup tag has a brown background, and it has a cowboy boot on it. Gear Cowgirl Nellie wears a brown uniform with tan outlines. She wears a brown cowgirl hat that has a gold star in the middle, and a tan strap around the base of the top. Pup Pack Tools Cowgirl * Lasso * Fence Vehicles Cowgirl Nellie rides a covered wagon-like vehicle, but it's obviously made to run like the other pups' vehicles. It's brown in color, but the covered part is white. It's mainly made to temporarily hold animals or people, like Fauna and Casey, but their vehicles are meant for longer trips. Catchphrases * This little puppy's getten' along! Gallery Wanna some squid jerky nellie by trc001 dd5u2tp-fullview.jpg|She hates squid jerky. IMG_20191223_185918.jpg|Gift from Seesee123: Nellie Pup tag Trivia * Whenever Nellie's presented with squid jerky, there's a running gag that involves her making her own common disgusted face. Her cheeks puff out and her eyes cross. Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:First gen Category:Paw Patrol Member